Although reduction of blood cholestrol levels has been shown to be an achievable goal and one that limits both primary and secondary myocardial infarction, the effects of lipid lowering, and anti-atherosclerosis therapy with acyl CoA: cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT) inhibitors, or a combination, compared with diet, on myocardial perfusion is unknown. Although some small studies have demonstrated that lipid lowering therapy is associated with improvement in myocardial perfusion, the analyses of perfusion were performed qualitatively. Accordingly, this multicenter, randomized, double-blind study will evaluate the effects of lipid lowering diet compared with cholesterol lowering therapy compared with a new investigational drug, CI-1011, and ACAT inhibitor (which lowers cholesterol but also has a direct anti-atherosclerosis activity), or a combination of cholesterol lowering and CI-1011, on myocardial perfusion by quantitative analysis using position emission tomography (PET).